


Sleep Walking

by bad_and_nasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Marathon Sex, No Lube, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rough Sex, Smut, Stiles is a cock slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_and_nasty/pseuds/bad_and_nasty
Summary: Stiles suddenly understood that Derek had a pretty special defintion of 'sleep walking'. He obviously just sought out an available hole.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 886





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nervous about posting my first story.
> 
> Standard disclaimer for this kind of thing: if it squicks you, don't read it. Somnophilia is hot but totally non-consensual and I don't endorse it in real life. That's what we have fantasy and smut for.

The first time it happened was he was forced to stay the night in Derek’s loft. Derek was strange in that he _never_ let anyone spend the night with him. Ever.

It was something that irritated to Stiles to no end. They’d _finally_ gotten together and it was awesome. _Derek_ was awesome. _Sex_ with Derek was even more awesome. Stiles had a boyfriend and he wanted to sleep in the same bed with him. Wake up with him in the morning.

But shit was going down in Beacon Hills and Stiles couldn’t leave. Derek grumbled and growled but Stiles – as often happened – got his way. He just took off his clothes and flopped into Derek’s bed. And when it looked like Derek was just going to stand and stare out the window, Stiles had to remind him that he needed to sleep if he was going to be of use to anyone.

Derek finally told him that he _couldn’t_ sleep in the same room as anyone else because he had a sleep condition. That he slept ‘walked’ and it was dangerous for others.

Stiles had scoffed but then Derek had distracted him by first blowing him and then slowly, thoroughly opening him up and fucking him hard. He’d left Stiles alone in the bed, leaking cum from his ass.

Stiles had drifted off before Derek returned. Not long later, he’d woken up thirsy. Derek wasn’t in bed. He’d gotten up for water and found Derek sleeping on the couch. It looked like Derek had tried to stay up but passed out. Stiles was _annoyed_ but left Derek sleeping, going back to the bed.

As far as Stiles could tell, Derek wasn’t sleep walking or anything else.

* * *

Stiles jolted awake as he felt the sharp burn of something hot and hard being shoved into his ass. Sure, Derek had prepped him earlier and he was still a little loose from that but not enough to take his big dick again with zero prepped.

It burned and it hurt.

He could smell Derek. His weight was heavy on his back, pinning him to the bed. Stiles tried to squirm and move away but soon found his wrists being easily held by one of Derek’s strong hands.

“D– Derek? Wh–?” he started to ask but Derek was already fucking him hard. _Deep_. It was rough in a way that Derek never was. All Derek did was grunt. And, god, it _hurt_ but it was also starting to feel _good_.

Stiles turned his head and looked at Derek. This was when he noticed something odd… Derek’s eyes were open but his gaze unfocused. He wasn’t even looking at Stiles. He didn’t seem aware of _anything_.

Stiles suddenly understood that Derek had a pretty special defintion of ‘sleep walking’. He obviously just sought out an available hole and he’d just fuck it without consideration or consent. No stretching, no lube, and no warning.

Stiles also understood that Derek had done his best to prepare Stiles, in case he fell asleep. Stiles was pretty sure he’d have been torn open if Derek hadn’t fucked him so thoroughly before they went to sleep. Even still, this was raw and rough. And, fuck, Stiles didn’t know what it said about him that he was _enjoying_ this. Enjoying the rough, scrape of Derek’s big, hard cock on his insides. The way it felt like he was being split open.

How slutty and humiliating it was to be treated like nothing but a warm, wet hole for Derek to fuck. How he even liked that Derek hadn’t asked. How he couldn’t get away. How Derek wouldn’t stop he said ‘no’.

Stiles could probably wake Derek up. Get him to stop. But he knew Derek would be horrified if he saw the pain on Stiles’ face. He’d feel guilty and Stiles would never get to spend the night with him again.

Stiles didn’t say anything.

He just lied there and let himself be used. Stifling cries at how _hard_ and _brutal_ Derek’s strokes were. How uncaring of Stiles’ pleasure. He really was just being used as a slutty hole. A cock sleeve.

He hated that he loved it.

Derek grunted as he thrust in deeply a few more times before coming. Stiles felt the warmth spread and he was shooting too, orgasm rolling through him. He’d never come untouched before.

He waited for Derek to pull out, since he was feeling sensitive. _Used._ Derek didn’t pull out. Just laid on Stiles, breathing heavily. His cock softened a little, easing some of the pressure. Moments later, though, Stiles could feel it harden again and Derek’s hips started thrusting. Fuck. Werewolf stamina was something else.

With Derek’s come to ease the way, the fuck was slicker and smoother this time. Not as painful, or it wouldn’t have been if Stiles wasn’t already over-sensitive. He squirmed, wanting to get away. But also wanting to stay. Derek seemed to take this as encouragement to go harder and faster. Each thrust punching out a breath from Stiles.

It wasn’t long until he was coming again. It also wasn’t long before his cock hardened and he started to fuck Stiles again. Stiles had no idea when this would stop. And he needed it to. He was sore and it hurt. Except that he didn’t _want_ it to stop. He loved this feeling. Loved being filled with Derek. Loved being used like nothing but a cum dump.

Eventually, after they both came a few more times (Stiles’ last ones being dry and painful), Derek finally stopped. He didn’t pull out but he finally rolled on his side, taking Stiles with him. Stiles could see that his gut was bulging a little from all of Derek’s cum.

He fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments had me wondering what would happen...
> 
> Not the direction I meant to go but, eh. I also meant to post a different story.

Stiles woke up when he felt Derek _finally_ soften and his cock slip out of his ass. He had to clench tightly to prevent flooding the bed with cum. He got out of bed to clean up a bit in the bathroom. Empty his guts of the copious amount of Derek’s cum.

When he was finished, he slipped back into bed.

Waking up in Derek’s arm was exactly as awesome as he thought it’d be. It would be more awesome if Derek wasn’t so tense and worried.

Stiles immediately started to reassure him, “Love waking up with you.”

His comment with a sleepy smile had Derek relaxing, just a little. Stiles made the decision not to mention what happened. He didn’t want to lose this. Especially not over something he’d… enjoyed. But he knew Derek would be upset about it. Awake he was always tender and caring. Stiles loved it, he _did_. It just wasn’t the almost violent animal fucking he’d imagined before having the real-life experience.

He leaned in to kiss Derek and that relaxed him further. Stiles felt Derek get harder and despite being tender and a little raw from the night… encouraged him to have sex. When Derek felt how loose his hole was, Stiles just said, “You really opened me up last night, bet you could smear your cock with some lube and slide right in.”

Derek growled and did just that. In a way, this gentle fucking was a great way to cap off the marathon they’d had. It also meant that Derek would attribute how Stiles smelled to it.

* * *

All in all, Stiles’ plan worked – as they often do. Derek didn’t know what happened and eventually Stiles was able to spend the night more often. And the more he spent the night without incident, the more he could stay.

It was awesome.

* * *

Stiles felt himself pushed roughly to his stomach. A heavy hand on his neck, pinning him to the mattress. A fat cock thrusting hard into his hole. He bit back a scream.

Derek didn’t do this every night. Stiles probably wouldn’t be able to hide it if it did. The unpredictability only added to the anticipation and pleasure.

Hard, rapid thrusts dragged against his walls. It _hurt_. Stiles loved it. They hadn’t had sex last night so he was tighter than normal. But Stiles had started stretching himself every night in the shower. After some testing, he found a neutral-smelling oil-based lube that he applied before sleep. It was the only reason Derek wasn’t tearing up his asshole.

It still felt like he was being split in half. Derek was just so _big_ but, god, the stretch was so good.

Like always, Stiles felt like nothing but a hole for Derek’s pleasure. A toy for him to handle roughly and then forget about. Even after months, his cheeks burned with shame over how much he liked this. He shouldn’t.

Almost everything about this situation was fucked up. Stiles hadn’t consented. Derek hadn’t consented. Stiles could wake Derek up, _should_ wake him up. He wouldn’t.

Stiles groaned into his pillow as Derek dumped his first load deep in his guts. His alpha didn’t stop thrusting, despite the orgasm, cock not softening even for a moment. Stiles’ muscles and ass clenching through his own orgasm didn’t slow Derek down at all. He just kept pounding into Stiles.

That first load was always the hardest. The slide was easier now with Derek’s cum slicking the way. Stiles was both glad and sad. He _loved_ the first load, how much it hurt, but he also knew he couldn’t take it that way for long. Not unless he really wanted Derek to ruin his hole.

Stiles really enjoyed the heavy weight of Derek’s hand at the back of his neck. Even if he wanted to move, he couldn’t. Derek was too heavy and too strong. This was also why he loved the experience so much. In a few hours when he was over-sensitive and far past ready to stop, Derek would still be using him, still be making him take it. By that point, Stiles would be squirming, unable to stay still for how his body screamed for this to stop. It wouldn’t matter, since he was just a sleeve for Derek’s big cock.

His mind was starting to drift on a haze of pleasure/pain when Derek’s rhythm stuttered and stopped.

“Stiles?” Derek said in his sleep roughened voice.

“Heyyyy, Derek,” Stiles said, acting innocent was probably far beyond something he could pull of with three of Derek’s load already in him, but he tried.

“Wh– _Stiles,_ ” Derek growled and that sent a shiver down his spine, “I _knew_ it. There was no way I was suddenly cured.”

Despite Derek’s anger, Stiles noticed he hadn’t pulled out. Hadn’t stopped pining Stiles to the bed.

“I like it, okay?” he said defensively.

Derek leaned down—cock still buried deep in his ass—and hissed, “You like this? Like being treated like some toy? Like you’re nothing but a convenient hole for me to fuck?” As Derek growled filthy words he’d never used before, he started punctuating every question with a hard thrust. Stiles moaned into his pillow, “You little slut. I should’ve known with the way you like to be manhandled. Fine. You want me to use your dirty hole? Just remember that you asked for this because I’m not stopping until I’m done.”

Stiles loved the way Derek used him while he was sleeping. He thinks he might like it more when he was awake. Sleeping, he didn’t really vary his rhythm, more like a living fucking machine. Awake… he could be just as hard and rough but change things up. Move Stiles around like he was a doll, like he really was just a sex toy. All while whispering depraved filth into Stiles’ ear.

When dawn was breaking and Stiles was beyond sore and sensitive, literally _sobbing_ because it was _too much_ and Derek wouldn’t stop—even though, at this point, Stiles really _did_ want him to stop, he got one final treat. Something Derek had held back from doing because it would hurt.

Derek knotted him. Even with his hole loose and sloppy from a night of non-stop fucking, it _hurt_. Stiles passed out for a few moments, coming to Derek hold him gently, cock still pulsing. Stiles could feel that Derek was coming more than usual, even after Stiles had lost count of his loads.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. You did really well, I’m proud of you,” Derek crooned when he saw Stiles eyes flutter open.

This was new. Derek was not the type of person to call anyone ‘baby’. But the words and praise had Stiles floating, “I love you, sourwolf,” he managed to slur out.

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
